


Trois

by PrettyPurplePea (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Sex, good ol' walk in and fuck then kill, trois - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrettyPurplePea
Summary: His body fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering to try and keep alive.His arms failed on him.Like everything else had.His granddad.His family.His old friends.His new friends.His old band.And his ex-boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GimmeYourFood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeYourFood/gifts).



> Hehehehehheheheheh, I decided to get this done, sorry it took so long GimmeYourFood

\---Aron---

Aron stumbled down the side walk. Where the fuck was he walking to?

Eh, it didn't matter. His brain could barley process how many fingers he had on one hand let alone where he was heading to.

Tonight he had probably drunk enough to fill the entire Grand Canyon around 12 times. He could of probably made all of the children in Africa hydrated again. He could probably stop all the droughts in America with what he drunk. What I'm trying to say that he is really off his tits at this very moment.

Who could blame him? 3 years ago he got kicked out the band he created. All of his friends abandoned him and left him for dead, that's an valid excuse to drink like there's no tomorrow.

Aron stopped walking and stood there, trying to get his eyesight to focus on the path ahead of him.

.

.

.

He blinked.

.

.

.

 

It looked like the road he lived on so he kept walking in his crooked way.

Ever since he was kicked out, all they have done is demonise him as an asshole. He could be an arsehole at times but George can be really absurdly violent. It's basically the same situation.

.

 

.

 

.

He paused and thought about it, recollecting the old memories.

.

.

.

Fuck, he missed them and he couldn't deny it.

He missed the gay remarks they would torture Matthew with.

He missed Dylan's constant happiness around everyone.

He missed Jordon's hilarious jokes he would crack every second or so.

Shit, he even missed his heated arguments with George.

But most of all, he missed his relationship with Jorel. Oh how he loathed to be with his ex again. It annoyed him, Jorel was stolen from him because of fucking Daniel Murillo coming along and fucking the band up.

Aron walked up the path to 'his' house. 

He fumbled with his keys. Why weren't they fitting into the lock?

He was starting to get pissed of. He wasn't that drunk, he could normally open the door in less ti-

The door opened and Danny was standing there, looking shocked. He reeked of alcohol too.

Danny tried to say something but Aron lunged at him, thinking Danny had 'broken' into 'his' house.

He smacked Danny in the face once he had wrestled him to the ground and then basically sat on him.

"The fuck?" Danny groaned as he held his cheek.

Aron growled and threw his fist back down on to Danny's face.

"You know what." Aron started talking as he looked Danny straight in the eye.

"We've been at war for too long, so why don't we come to an agreement?" A dirty idea popped into Aron's perverted mind.

"Wha-what is it?" Danny sounded scared, like he thought Aron was going to kill him even though it would be the other way round.

"Fuck me good enough and I'll leave all this mess behind and never talk shit about you or the other band members." Aron smirked. Danny immediately blushed.

"So you'll stop if I fuck you?" Danny asked.

"Yep, we can see if J taught you anything." Aron chuckled before he pushed his lips against Danny's.

Danny squeaked in surprise but soon melted into the kiss. 

Danny kicked the front door shut. We don't want anyone watching or more specifically knowing... 

Do we?

Aron was liking the idea of this the more it went on. He was on top, no dick up his ass tonig-

Danny grabbed Aron's shoulders and shoved him to the ground, immediately taking to chance to top him.

Aron growled and broke this kiss, making Danny smirk mischievously. 

Danny suddenly stood up and picked Aron up with him. He chucked the skinnier man on to his couch.

Danny pulled his shirt off, revealing an flat stomach with abs that we're starting to be built up. Aron licked his lips in excitement.

Danny strutted over to Aron and placed himself over the top of the smaller figure. He pushed his hand down on to Aron's growing boner, causing Aron to let out a small moan.

Danny released the pressure and watched Aron slowly getting irritated.

"Oh come on!" Aron growled. He bucked his hips and grinded his crotch up against Danny's hand.

"Just fuck me already!"

Danny just chuckled and unbuckled his belt while Aron kicked his skinny jeans off.

Danny helped pull Aron's t-shirt off before throwing it to the floor amongst the other piles of clothing.

Both of them were left in their boxers, staring at each other's bodies.

Aron was a lot skinnier then Danny, his rib cage was more then slightly visible.

Danny was more muscular then Aron, his ribs covered up by pure muscle.

Danny smirked again and yanked on Aron's boxers, slowly sliding them down Aron's legs.

Aron gulped as he saw that cheeky grin on Danny's face, it was very seductive but at the same time scaring him.

Danny forced Aron's legs to part. His hand slowly guided itself to Aron's hole, making Aron gulp again.

A gasp escaped Aron as he felt a finger slowly pushing into him. Aron grabbed Danny's free hand harshly as another finger entered him. 

Aron got bored quickly of the light movement.

"Stop being so fucking soft!" Aron growled, a snarl appearing on his face.

Danny just chuckled as he let his two fingers explore Aron's insides.

Aron tried his best to contain his moans, he didn't want to be on bottom for Christ sakes! He was meant to be fucking Danny, not him bein-

Aron let out a squeak as pleasure flashed through his mind for a split second.

The fingers started moving again, only out of Aron though. This made the man grunt in annoyance. It was just getting good!

Danny stripped himself of his blue and purple boxers, revealing his erection which was standing proudly.

 _'He's probably around the same size as Jorel'_ Aron thought to himself, still enjoying his view.

"I think you should stay in that position so I can see your beautiful face" Danny teased Aron in an almost mocking tone.

He mounted the man again, lining himself up against Aron's tight hole.

Aron gulped as he felt it press against him, slowly slipping in him, making a gasp escape from his lungs.

Aron bit his hand, he wanted to make this difficult for Danny, not give him the time of his life.

Danny pulled slightly out of Aron then back in.

God, Aron's grandfather would be spinning in his grave but he didn't think about at the moment.

He didn't want to.

Danny continued thrusting, angling his dick anyway he could just to get a measly reaction out of Aron.

And that's what he received.

Aron honestly couldn't contain himself. He kept wriggling, bucking his hips, moaning, gasping, panting and begging for even more.

Danny's eyes were stapled shut, enjoying himself for the somewhat peaceful scene at the moment.

"Danny...." The name was awfully slurred. "Pleaaaseee..... Fuck me harder..." Aron complained, moving his hips up and down himself. 

Danny pulled out then slammed back into him. He gave Aron what he wanted.

Aron went over the edge, his torso stretched out on the brown couch as his arm tried to reach for the closet thing in front of him.

Danny repeated this, his own breaths getting shakier at the moment.

Danny twisted Aron's body round so he was lying on his front, giving the blonde haired man more control of the nearly limp body.

His hands grasped the bony sides of Aron's sides before moving his body in sync with his thrusts, pleasure being the only thing Aron could feel.

Other then a dick up his ass.

Aron arched his back and stuck his ass further in the air, he really wanted the full extent of Danny's glorious cock.

Suddenly, Danny pulled out of Aron, a whimper coming from the skinny man.

Danny shoved him to the ground so he on his knees.

Danny grabbed his own twitching cock before shoving it into Aron's mouth.

Aron was surprised but went along with it. He didn't mind the feeling of Danny's dick hitting the back of his throat, no matter how much he wanted to gag.

Aron pulled quickly away before running his tongue over Danny's slit.

Danny moaned as Aron swirled his tongue around the base. This was like fucking ecstasy for Danny, he hadn't had a blowjob for ,what it seemed like, years.

Danny grunted and shut his eyes tight, turning his head away from Aron.

Aron slid his tongue underneath Danny's dick, letting his salvia clean the thing that had once been in his asshole.

Danny grabbed the back of Aron's head once more before ramming his dick into the man's mouth, releasing his load with a deep moan.

Aron has cummed himself, the white liquid spilling onto the dark red carpet.

Danny pulled away, leaving Aron the flop to the ground on exhaustion.

Aron could hear the faint steps of Danny in the background. He was probably just grabbing his boxers and clothes.

Or maybe a knife in this case.

Aron lifted his head only to be greeted with the sight of Danny standing there in his boxers with a long, kitchen knife clutched in his hands.

"D-Danny?" Fear flooded Aron's voice. He backed away, his body hitting the wall behind him.

Danny just walked towards him, only stopping a couple of metres in front of him.

"He told me I had to." Danny's sweet voice announced.

"Who?" Aron questioned.

"He told me that he suspected this would happen.

He told me I would have to kill you.

He told me my wife and kid would be in danger because of you.

He told me you would make me loose my job." Danny clutched the knife harder as he took a step forward.

"We are working together to make the situation how we want it." Danny looked at Aron dead in the eye, not breaking contact.

"What situation?" Aron thought talking might be able to get him out of this. There was no way he could out-power Danny.

"All situations. You and our band. You and your band. Jorel and his failing relationships. Matthew and his cheating. Jordon and his gayness. Dylan and his weed. And most importantly, Johnny and his wife. Whatever problems come up, we agreed to exterminate them." Danny swung the knife into the air, ready to strike Aron.

"Who? WHO?!" Aron's shouted out as a last attempt.

The blade went straight through Aron's flesh, ripping whatever it came into contact with.

Aron choked, he could feel and taste the blood quickly welling up in his throat and mouth.

His body fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering to try and keep alive.

His arms failed on him.

Like everything else had.

His granddad.

His family.

His old friends.

His new friends.

His old band.

And his ex-boyfriend.

Aron glanced up at Danny.

He looked like an angel, a white aoura surrounding.

Aron's vision left him, leaving him with only his hearing.

And what did he hear? Well, simply the answer to his question.

For the last time in his existence, he heard Danny quietly whisper...

 

"Trois"

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could call this a bit of an early opening to the story after Council Of the Dead. Read the last bit and you might guess what is going to happen ;)


End file.
